The Bond of Monsters and Mistresses
by HallowShell15
Summary: One-Shot "MA" Sexual Context! DragonbornXAelaXSerana. (18 preferred)


**Getting back to updating as normally as I can. But you know how life goes get ahead and there is always something waiting around the corner to knock you down again. Oh well. Back to the goodness. Enjoy guys hope everyone likes. This was really a challenge to pull off.**

 **But then again I like a challenging request, keeps it from getting boring.**

 **Be warned for the over eighteen reader, please and thank you.**

 **Rated "MA" For Sexual content.**

* * *

 _DragonbornXAelaXSerana_

* * *

It was always the rise of day. The soothing cool air just before the burst of light over the horizon, the star riddled sky fading away into the hard streaks of red and orange. Being here, it was freedom, freedom from prying eyes that might seek to take advantage of the two of us in such a venerable state.

I see her, my huntress. Aela.

She parts through the underbrush of the wild flower riddled clearing we so often shared. She has clearly just transformed from her more intimidating beast form.

Her tan skin glowing with a thin layer of sweat from the sprint this far outside of Whiterun's borders. Her auburn hair wild from the wind tearing through her as she no doubt hurried to meet me.

I smile at her naked body. So full and toned with her strength and fierce nature. She was my sun, lighting up my waking world with her fire as she saunters towards me.

The desire clear in her jade eyes as she takes in my armored form.

I was the Dragonborn savor of all of Skyrim and slayer of Alduin. My name famous through every hold in the lands Tamriel. But I was something else, something weaker than the thing of legend and song. I was a man.

A man who had found warmth in many beds through countless travels, and had returned to only a few. Aela being one such creature.

From the first time I entered Jorrvaskr and saw her standing there fierce and beautiful in her own right. I knew I had to have her, and the tension in the air had clearly been received.

Proving myself in the Companions a mere necessity to grow closer to her, but once I had. Once I had the respect of all members of the circle. Nothing stopped us.

It happened at this very spot, when I tracked Aela down from one of her countless hunts and with the break of day watch her choose to convert back before me.

Naked and vulnerable our bond had been cemented, and we consummated it whole heartedly.

Aela approaches me as if I were prey her slender fingers tugging at my armor all the while her jade eyes drinking in the sight of my scared face. I smell her scent, like pine and earth and my resolve breaks.

This moments between us were stolen. None of the Companions knowing of our secret encounters and that is how it must stay.

Hungry to taste her on my lips I capture her full lips and savor the sweet taste. Her skin burning hot under my calloused touch as she rips away my armor until I stand as naked as she.

My fist tangle in her hair deepening our kiss as our tongues wrestle for dominance. She is wild with passion and I thrive on every moment of it.

Soon her hand cups my desire as a sign she is ready for much more. And I can wait no longer.

Falling to our knees in the thick grass of the clearing I spin her from me. Making love to her in the position she and I usually desired above all others.

I bend her before me, taking her hips in my hand while guiding my hardness to her waiting entrance. She groans with approval when I thrust inside her perfect tightness, feeling her hot sex clench around me. My head falls back in rapture as I begin to move. Thrusting into her hard and in a manor any lesser woman would deem brutal. But my Aela thrives on the roughness of my touch.

I pump into her hard and inhumanly fast watching as her auburn hair bounces around her beautiful face wildly with the power of my hips.

She cries out in utter pleasure as lean just far enough forward to grasp her naked shoulder pulling her back harder against my length. Spearing her deeper than before and hearing as the symphony of her howls of rapture become higher and higher in pitch.

And I know her end is coming all to quickly.

I watch over her as the sun begins to rise on our riving bodies basking our glowing skin in warm orange light as we find our completion together.

Her walls ripple and pull me over the cataclysm right along side her. I spill myself in her convulsing womb as we collapse to the ground below.

Breathing rapidly trying to still our pounding hearts she curls herself beside me as we watch the birds wake from the trees around us and take flight into the blood red sky.

I run my fingers over her shoulders and back as she lays her head on the hardness of my chest listing to the steadying of my heart as I hear her breath shallow into a whisper.

"Your blood runs hot." She whispers, and I smile.

"Afraid that's your doing." I reply with a smirk.

After a few more peaceful moments she sits up exposing the long naked plain of her back as her tangled auburn hair falls over her shoulder.

I stroke a hand up her spin tenderly watching as Goosebumps rise in my touches wake.

"I must head back." She says over her shoulder down at my still recovering form.

"If you must." I reply. Meetings with Aela always seemed so brief, though they must be as to not rise suspicion.

Unlike many of the Companions, I had not taken the gift of the beast. I had no desire to be made a creature I was not born to be. Though my love for my brethren didn't hold prejudice towards their choices.

Unfortunately their way of seeing things was a bit more clouded.

I was unworthy of marrying any that called themselves a Companion without inheriting such a gift. Which is why Aela and I were forced to meet in secret.

"You could return. You know that?" She ask down at me, and I see the longing in her exuberant eyes.

I retract my hand tiredly.

This was a conversation we had many times before. Aela wanted more than the hurried passion filled get always we had to steal. Not that I blamed her.

I would be a liar if I said I hadn't thought of a future with Aela permanently at my side. But there was more than one thing holding me back from committing to such a thing.

I loved Aela in my own way, but I knew it would someday not be enough for her. Just to have our secret meetings and no real commitment.

But my life was to unpredictable, to hectic and untethered to involved another I cared so deeply for.

"Perhaps one day." I repeat as she had heard me so many times before.

I hear her laugh dryly to herself before climbing to her feet.

"Until we meet again." She says coldly over her shoulder and with a gust of wind she is sprinting off towards the brush vanishing from sight.

Soon after the sound of a longing wolf's howl follows.

While I lay there staring at the brightening sky, and thinking of another who's touch I have also come to love.

* * *

If Aela was my sun, the brightness in my world and the hot passion I craved like the fieriness of the light. Then the woman I slowly approached now from behind. Was my moon.

Mysterious and cold thriving in the world of shadow. Enticing with its silver glow, but never maintain reach of those who would want from below.

The torches of the DawnGaurd burned dim on the balconies outside the castle walls. The softly curved figure of my desire leaning over the stone railing peering up through glowing eyes to the dancing sky above.

"Serana-" I whisper wrapping my arms around her waist and burying my nose in the cool slope of her smooth neck.

I hear her hum in approval as she leans back into my hold.

It has been too long since I ventured this far east, to the Vampire hunters castle and the treasure that thrived inside.

As I has said before. I had bedded many, and returned to few. And the vampire currently in my arms was one such beings.

It was fair in through some eyes. To have hope build between both that I might become what they each were, to join them in a bond stronger than any other.

But I was, what I was meant to be. The Dragonborn, and they were what they had been created to be.

Werewolf, Vampire, and my lovers.

She spins to face me, her sharp glowing eyes impossibly brighter from the dancing lights streaked across the sky. I thumb the swell of her bottom lip with a smirk.

Serana, was nothing like Aela. Yet I cared for her just the same, while Aela was hot headed and reactive. The raven haired beauty in my arms was level in thought, collected and calculated in her every movement.

I would have it no other way.

She leans upwards claiming my lips in a sweet kiss, and I know the formalitues between us are now over. Ever since I helped her free herself and that of her family from the overbearing shadow of her sadistic father.

This was the connection we shared. Whenever I needed her aid or sought her company, I merely had to seek her out.

The kiss is sweet, longing and the cold on her lips begins to warm with my touch.

My hand reaches under the thick layer of her coat to find the cool smooth surface of her skin. I have done this dance many times and know the intricate detail of her clothing well.

A few sharp tugs and the layers begin to fall away. All the while she does the same with the heaviness of my armor.

Soon we are naked under the starlight her legs wrapping around the slope of my back for balance as I lift here against the stone railing acting as our only barrier from toppling off the top of the castle.

My lips work their way to her neck biting her tender flesh between punishing swipes of my hot tongue. Serana moans leaning back to expose more of her delicate flesh to my taste.

Her inhuman eyes take in the starlight with a haunting reflection as she leans so far back against the towers walls I hold her hips roughly to keep her from escaping my grasp.

With her one clawed hand not digging into my back she grasp the hardness of my desire. Guiding it towards her entrance I wedge myself inside.

Her walls are ice so jolting I groan at the intensity of the feeling. Nothing like being with Aela, hot to the touch and scorching me with her desire.

Serana was intimacy, tight and close with her guarded nature. It was a side only I had come to know, and cherished so deeply.

I thrust deep and slow and she gasp in with satisfaction grasping the back of my neck as she returns her gaze to mine as I move inside her.

Her breath is cool on the heat of my face. She smells of wine and nightshade, a combination I know well.

I burry my face in the slope of her neck as I feel my eruption seep closer. Her head falls back as she cries out in the night sky when I begin to thrust harder desperate to aid her in her own completion before I come undone.

She feels my actions and I know her body responses immediately. Her silk walls clench around the hotness of my length and she claws at my back with her own release.

I rasp in her ear hot and wet between clenched teeth as I spill myself into her.

We collapse into each others arms. Sliding down onto the stone floor as I collect my scattered breath all the while holding Serana to my chest. My fingers combing through the tresses of her raven black hair and enjoying the feeling of being so connected to another.

"You haven't come to me in so long." She whispers against me.

I sigh sloping back against the stones a bit more.

"Certain things have kept me occupied." I admit, Serana and Aela knew nothing about one another. Though I hadn't intended it to be that way, they had never ask and I had never explained.

Should one of them desire to end our meetings, I would do so.

"Where will you go now?" She ask staring up at me curiously.

I knew Serana well enough to know she wouldn't blatantly ask me to stay, but her question seemed a way to pry on my intention to leave.

"I don't know, never really do." I admit kissing her forehead only for her to pull away. Gathering the scattered reminisce of her clothing before dressing before my eyes.

"Dawn is approaching, I should rest." She says coldly.

She stares down at me with those glowing eyes and beautiful face.

"Until we meet again." She whispers, before spinning from me and marching down the pathway back inside the castle.

I smirk to myself staring up at the fading night, the familiarity of the words ringing in my heart.

"Perhaps one day." I repeat, and think to myself.

Will I ever truly mean those words?

* * *

 **nother request off the list, now onto the next one. Cant wait to see what you guys think up, some of this stuff is really inventive. Just how I like it!**


End file.
